The break in the dam
by thegirlwiththerainboweyes
Summary: This is a story of when Newt got his limp.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one shot that has been eating away at me for a couple of months and today I just felt like publishing it.**

Newt P.O.V

For months the feelings had been brewing inside me. Running had built up a dam but last night the dam just broke. All the sadness, pain and despair broke free and destroyed all reason to live. I only have two friends in the glade. Both would be hurt, but a plucky greenie or two and I'll fade away.

I jog out into the maze early so that no one can see that I don't had the energy to fake the smile that I have held for months. I run and run until I'm far enough away that no one will reach me until it's too late.

After a couple of hours I've mapped my section enough that I can turn my mind to other matters. I find where the ivy's thickest and climb. I don't want to fall too soon. I need to be high enough that impact will kill me.

It takes me an hour to get high enough that the impact will do damage. Once at the top I feel the wind tousle by hair. I can almost taste the freedom that death will promise. For half a second I believe that I don't need to do this that I can keep going. But that fleeting hope is gone.

Before I can talk myself out of it I throw myself off the wall.

As my body hits the stone ground, my world erupts into pain,


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue for two of three more chapters**

My leg shatters as I hit the ground. My head follows and I feel my brain hit my skull, I'm sure I have a concussion. I feel cuts open on all surfaces. At least I will bleed out if nothing else.

The world drifts in and out of focus. Each time I am unsure of how much time passes. It could be seconds, minutes or hours.

After zoning out four or five times, something changes. By the light I guess it's mid-afternoon. Maybe three. A girl leans against the opposite wall. She appears real, but in my condition anything could be fake. She leans against the stone as though it is completely normal. She has long chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. When she see's that I have regained some form of consciousness, the porcelain skin of her face stretches into a smile.

"Glad to see those pretty eyes again." she tells me. Her voice is sweet, like the rare delicacy of cookies the creators send up after a Greenie. "I honestly had greater expectations of you Newt." She tells me "I thought my best friend would be a bit tougher." She says best friend like it's obvious. Is she from my past life?

She opens her mouth to say something else but then jerks her head to the side as though startled by a noise. "They draw nearer." She tells me. "I can't stay. Just remember that if you die, you'll never find me." Then I pass out as a dark shape blocks my vision.

I come to as Alby carries me back to the glade. Back to the despair and hopelessness of the endless maze. And back to a new terror, Alby and Minho's disappointment at what I attempted to do. Before Alby can register my consciousness I force myself back to the darkness.

As I drift, I think of the girl. Was she real? Did I remember something? Was my mind just making stuff up? And a question that haunts me most. Will I find her?

**All my chapters will be kinda short but I hope anyone reading this will like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all**

**This one is an Alby P.O.V**

Alby P.O.V

As I watch Newt jog away, I wonder. He's been getting sullen and distant whenever he thinks that no one is looking. Whenever I can't sleep I heat him mumbling to himself. This morning something seemed off. There was almost finality to his look around the Glade, as though he's never coming back.

For the rest of the day I put Newt out of my mind, until the others come back. As they head to the map room it falls into place. Newt isn't with them. I ask Minho if he's seen him and when Minho replies no, I run.

Once I'm in the maze I find the ivy, Minho told me that this was how the runners remember their path. The entire run I try to convince myself that Newts fine and I'll bash into him at any second and he'll tell me that I worry too much. Then I turn the final corner.

Newt lies there, half conscious and muttering to himself. I can't make out any words but I don't think they're directed at me. His leg is twisted beneath him in such a way that I know it's broken. He's bleeding out of his head, arms, legs and his shirt is wet with blood from his torso.

I don't know if I can save his life but I swear to myself that I will try.

He groans as I lift him and something falls into place. The only way he could suffer such injuries is if he fell from a wall. Or jumped.

By the time I get back to the Glade, I fear that it's too late. His hair is so matted with blood that I can't see the original blonde. I feel how limp he is and if he wasn't mumbling I would worry that it's already too late.

Clint gently takes him away from me and towards the homestead, where the Glades meager supply of medical tools are kept. Everyone crowds around me. The slintheads like Gally scream about the rules that I broke while everyone else asks what happened.

After twenty minutes I have subdued the Gladers enough for Clint to tell everyone the results. "He's got a severe concussion, maybe permanent damage, and his leg may be broken irreparably. "Alby" he says, "I need you to tell me what happened." So we leave and I tell him everything.

I tell him how I found him and I tell him my suspicions that he did it to himself.

For the next three days Newt stays dead to the world. Only the fact that he's breathing stops the bangers from digging his grave.

On the fourth day, Clint comes to tell me that he's mumbling in his sleep. Despite Clint telling me that there are no real words, I run to see my friend.

If possible, Newt looks worse than before. No ones washed the blood out of his hair and it's clear where the med jacks have tried to bandage the wound. Despite the splint, it's clear that his leg's broken. Bandages cover his entire body. It's clear by his mumbling that something's wrong.

All I can get is "mmmmmzzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyy, nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmmm" Despite this I stay for a good hour.

Just before I leave, Newt says something, quite, but clear. "No, Marie, don't leave me." At first I think he's talking to me. Then a voice so quite that I almost think that it's the wind though the window answers. "I will always be here Newt. You may not see me but I'll always be right here with you."

**What do you guys think? If you want me to continue then tell me. Otherwise I'll just write a Newt passed out P.O.V and a wake up chapter. Then I'll finish up.**


	4. Chapter 4

Newt P.O.V

The world constantly changes around me. One minute I'm surrounded by thick, dark ink that moves sluggishly around me. Making my body numb and my mind hazy. The next I'm stuck in heat to rival the sun. Every nerve receptor in my body is on fire and my mind is burning.

Occasionally I find a happy medium. This is where I see the memories. I see the girl. She's always with a blonde boy. I've never seen what I look like but I _think _it's me.

In one we're walking through the long corridors of some kind of compound. She's telling me about an annoying girl in her dorm. Memory me doesn't catch the name, he's too focused on how her lips form different words. He particularly loves the way her lips form his name. She shakes her head and declares him hopeless. If only she knew.

In another one we are sitting on a couch watching a movie. Others surround us. I notice Alby, Minho, and Ben. All the Gladers and about as many girls are seated on couches around us. She leans on my shoulder, half asleep. The movie ends and memory me shakes her awake. We make our way back to, somewhere. The memory wipe keeps details from me.

More memories flash by, the girl and I eat lunch in a cafeteria. We run in the rain holding hands. I brush the hair away from her face while she works on a computer. Our interactions suggest that we're dating, but in my hallucination she called me her best friend.

After some time, I become aware. I know my eyes are closed but I can see the whole room. I see her, again this time she doesn't say anything, she just meets my eyes and smiles. I try to say something, anything but my tongue feels swollen and awkward in my mouth. All I can do is make awkward noises at her. As irrational as it sounds, I pray I don't sound stupid to her.

After an indeterminable amount of time, she speaks. "You're getting better now Newt, I can't stay much longer. I must leave you." This idea horrifies me so much that I force my swollen, bloated tongue to form words. "No, Marie" somehow I know her name "don't leave me." This effort alone exhausts me enough to send me back to that inky darkness again.

Just before the darkness claims me, I hear her respond. "I'll always be here Newt. You may not see me but I'll always be here.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I have writers block**


End file.
